El peor mejor día de mi vida
by Sxkxitx
Summary: ONE-SHOT ,¿PUEDE EL PEOR DIA DE TU VIDA….CONVERTIRSE EN EL MEJOR?...LA MALA SUERTE LOS UNIÓ. sasusaku 3


ESTE ONE-SHOT ES DE LO RPIMERITO QUE ESCRIBE HACE UNOS 5 AÑOS QUIZÁS NO ESTA MUY BIEN ORTOGRAFICAMENTE PERO NO QUICE MODIFICARLO POR ELLO DE QUE ESTA COLGADO EN OTRA PAGINA Y NP QUIERO QUE SE MALINTERPRETE QUE SI ES OTRO O PLAGIO ETC, ETC., ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN ES HUMOR Y AMOR SASUSAKU!

(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)

Caminaba de lo mas tranquila por la calle…quería que este día fuera tranquilo y bueno algo en mi me decía que hoy seria un día bueno…pero como decía mi abuela nunca falta el frijolito en el arroz, ese día me puse mi vestido favorito color verde claro y arriba de la rodilla con un discreto pero sexy escote, decidí salir a caminar al parque cercano a mi casa…pensé que seria perfecto después de una semana del asco por lo menos el domingo seria bueno…el lunes choque mi auto, el martes vi a mi ex novio con mi mejor amiga, el miércoles olvide ir a pagar la luz y me que de a oscuras, el jueves mi jefe me despidió por quedarme dormida….el viernes y el sábado me dedique a engordar no se cuantos kilos no me despegue del televisor y comi treinta litros de helado…..si, por lo menos el domingo tendría algo bueno, claro olvidando el triste comienzo…mi pez murió, el café se termino, me di un golpe en el pie y mi pulsera favorita cayo por el escusado…

visualice una banca libre en el parque así que camine hacia ella, pero note algo en mi calzado nuevo por cierto, chicle-mierda-susurre mientras la goma de mascar se adhería mas a mi zapato…deje de insistir y mejor seguí tome asiento y clave mi mirada a la nada….para acabar con mi patética existencia un mocoso paso corriendo y me tiro helado de un extraño color azul…..,miré al cielo y no pude evitar decir-¿que mas puede pasar?-grave error de la nada comenzó a llover…..

•°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°•

Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo en especifico esta molesto, a pesar de sentir que hoy podría ser un buen día no lo era…hasta ahora, mi equipo favorito de fútbol jugaba hoy en quizás la mejor parte de la temporada espere toda la maldita semana para poder ver ese partido pero no…el idiota de mi jefe me llama para que me presente a trabajar en domingo….maldito negrero…..llego a la oficina y comienzo el trabajo…después de un rato siento hambre claro no desayune por que como siempre olvide ir al supermercado de milagro encontré ropa limpia….dejo la computadora y voy al ascensor y maldición…no funciona así que tomo las escaleras….bajo veinte pisos cruzo la calle para llegar al restaurante de cómoda rápida pido mi orden pago y me voy al trabajo, a medio camino encuentro al idiota de naruto…que no hace nada que hablar idioteces, pera culminar termina comiéndose mi desayuno le dio un golpe y antes de que de otro sale corriendo….resignado vuelvo a mi escritorio…y para mi sorpresa la computadora esta apagado-mierda…no guarde el trabajo-intento recuperar los documentos pero es en vano, y para colmo llego el idiota de mi jefe y de zángano no me baja…siento mi sangre calentarse y no lo soporto mas le doy un golpe en la cara rompiéndole la nariz…salgo de ahí…para después escuchar-¡uchiha! Esta despedido-no importa después de todo siempre odie mi trabajo….llego a un parque busco una banca pero algo me distrae…no…pise una gracia de perro…-lo que me faltaba-susurro, Lugo sigo caminando y una estupida paloma me deja un regalo en el hombro…alzo mi mirada al cielo-¿que mas puede pasar?-y la lluvia comienza, fijo mi mirada en una banca del parque ahí esta una chica la lluvia parece no importarle, camino hasta ella y me siento a su lado, voltea a verme y me regala una sonrisa…lo mejor que me pudo pasar en este día de porquería yo le devuelvo el gesto….así comenzamos hablar de lo patética que es la vida ella ríe al saber lo que hoy me ocurrió y yo sonrió por lo que a ella le paso, es como si ya nos conociéramos…..se escucha un trueno y ella me abraza…..

(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)(¯•¸•´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯•¸•´¯)

Alzo la mirada y lo veo sentarse junto a mi le sonrió, y el me corresponde, su sonrisa fue lo mejor de este día….comenzamos hablar como si nos conociéramos de siempre, la lluvia sigue cayendo y la verdad no nos importa…escucho un trueno y no puedo evitar arrojarme a sus brazos….se siente también….después de unos minutos alzo mi mirada y sus ojos negros se clavan en los míos, siento su respiración y puedo escuchar su corazón latir, siento calor en mis mejillas a pesar de estar totalmente mojada….no lo puedo evitar cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por lo que mi cuerpo y corazón dicen…y siento una descarga eléctrica al sentir sus labios junto a los míos….un rose que se convierte en un placentero y delicado beso…

•°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°••°o.O Sasuke O.o°•

Yo correspondo al abrazo aun que nunca me gustaron….pero es que se sienta también….después de unos minutos ella alza su mirada y no puedo evitar perderme en sus ojos…son realmente hermosos….puedo sentirla temblar entre mis brazos y su aliento chocar con el mió…veo un sonrojo en sus mejillas para después observar como sierra sus ojos…..me acerco a ella y uno mis labios a los suyos….pido permiso para hacerlo mas apasionado y ella entre abre mas la boca…..así estamos por horas…tomando pequeños recesos para recuperar aire….entonces la escucho decir-sabia que hoy pasaría algo bueno-sonrió y le respondo-yo también-y nos volvemos a fundir en un beso…

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°  
•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•° •°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O


End file.
